Engendro del Mal
by Leiram
Summary: Oikawa dejó observar la práctica por un momento para mirar. Allí, sentado cerca del entrenador, se encontraba un joven llamado Kazuhiko Matsumoto, mejor conocido como Engendro del Mal, como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Puede que tuviera a todos engañados, incluido a Iwaizumi, pero a él no. Oikawa era el único que podía ver el verdadero rostro de aquel monstruo. Oikawa/Iwaizumi.


**Título:** Engendro del mal

**Personajes:** Tooru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi

**Pareja:** Oikawa/Iwaizumi

**Palabras:** 2.674

**Advertencias:** ninguna

**Notas:** escrito para **_kawailoveless4_** de LJ por el intercambio navideño de la comunidad **minivicios**. Primer fic de Haikyuu! que hago. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Engendro del Mal<strong>

—¡Eso fue increíble, Hajime-san!

Oikawa dejó observar la práctica por un momento para mirar en dirección de donde provenía la voz que recién había escuchado. Allí, sentado cerca del entrenador, se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños llamado Kazuhiko Matsumoto, mejor conocido como Engendro del Mal, como a él le gustaba llamarlo. El Engendro del Mal fue la nueva adición a su barrio al mudarse a la casa de al lado de Iwaizumi. Desde el momento en que vio a i_su_/i Iwazumi el Engendro del Mal no dejó de despegarse de él.

—¡Kazuhiko! Viniste otra vez —lo saludó amigablemente Iwaizumi al acercarse mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa. Oikawa frunció el entrecejo. A él nunca le sonreía de esa manera, ¿por qué entonces lo hacía con él?

El Engendro asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Vine en cuanto salí de la escuela. Amo ver como juegas al voleibol.

Iwaizumi se ruborizó un poco ante su cumplido y se llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

—Gracias Kazuhiko. ¿Seguro que estás bien aquí? ¿No te aburres?

El Engendro negó con su cabeza, volviendo a repetir cuánto amaba verlo jugar. Tanto el entrenador como el ayudante y el resto del equipo sonrieron con ternura ante la escena, todos menos Oikawa, claro. Él era el único que no estaba ciego y podía ver el verdadero rostro de aquel monstruo. Tendría engañado a todos, incluido a Iwaizumi, pero no él.

Haciendo un puchero aprovechó el momento en que todos estaban distraídos y levantó una de las pelotas que estaba en el piso. Hizo de cuenta que estaba practicando su saque y a propósito dirigió el ángulo de la pelota para que golpeara la cabeza del Engendro, que seguía sonriendo bobamente y _distraía_ a _su_ Iwa-chan. ¡Ja! Como si él fuese dejarlos más tiempo solos.

La pelota atravesó la red e iba en la dirección intencionada. Sin embargo, un brusco movimiento donde Iwaizumi se corrió unos pasos más adelante hizo que la pelota diera con su cabeza en vez que con la del Engendro. Iwaizumi dejó de hablar con el Engendro para darse vuelta y mirarlo con enojo.

—Ups —dijo él juguetonamente poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. A continuación sacó su lengua.

—¿Ups? ¿¡Ups!? —repitió más molesto Iwaizumi. Agarrando la misma pelota que lo golpeó momentos antes, la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al rostro de Oikawa, que le dio de lleno. Oikawa se pasó la mano en su zona golpeada.

—Eso dolió Iwai-chan —se quejó infantilmente como siempre hacía con cada pelotazo que recibía. Era parte de su rutina.

—¡Entonces para la próxima vez aprende a apuntar mejor, idiota!

En algún momento de la confrontación Iwaizumi había dejado su lugar con el Engendro para ponerse en frente suyo y regañarlo más. Puede que el objetivo de su pelota se haya equivocado, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo que buscaba: tenía la completa atención de su as. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo observar como la sonrisa odiosa del Engendro se había esfumado de su rostro para reemplazarlo por una mueca de molestia. Oikawa sonrió victorioso. Iwaizumi lo golpeó nuevamente.

Oikawa: 1; Engendro del Mal: 0.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Su segunda confrontación con el Engendro del Mal no ocurrió sino dos días después de aquella práctica. Era la noche del sábado. Se había pasado toda la tarde lloviendo por lo que aquel día se la pasaron ambos puertas adentro en la casa de Iwaizumi. Primero hicieron la tarea que le habían dejado sus profesores para el fin de semana y después se pasaron el resto de las horas jugando videojuegos. Oikawa llevaba la racha ganadora entre los dos e Iwaizumi le había ofrecido quedarse a pasar la noche viendo que la lluvia no aminoraba. No había nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

El sonido del timbre los sorprendió. Miró interrogante al dueño de la casa, quien como respuesta se encogió de hombros. Él tampoco sabía quien podría ser. Fue la señora Iwaizumi quien contestó sus dudas al abrir la puerta.

—¡Kazuhiko! —Oikawa rechinó sus dientes al escuchar aquel nombre, ahora maldito—. ¡Estás todo mojado! ¿Qué te pasó? Pasa, iré a buscarte una toalla para que te seques.

La señora Iwaizumi se movió a un lado para hacerlo pasar y a continuación pasó a toda velocidad en dirección al baño para buscarle la toalla. Iwaizumi se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su vecino. Su cara tenía escrita la palabra preocupación en todos lados. Oikawa lo siguió de mala gana.

—¿Qué te pasó, Kazuhiko? ¿Por qué estás todo mojado?

—Estuve en la casa de un amigo jugando cuando me sorprendió la lluvia mientras volvía a casa. Me olvidé llevar un paraguas, por eso me mojé tanto.

—Ya veo, pobrecito —dijo la señora Iwaizumi, quien ya había llegado con dos toallas y a continuación prosiguió a secarle el cabello con una de ellas. Iwaizumi agarró la otra y empezó a secarle su cuerpo. Puede que con otra persona fuese una escena tierna, pero al tratarse del Engendro del Mal a Oikawa le dio asco.

—¿Y por qué viniste aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Ambos Iwaizumi voltearon a mirarlo enojados. Oikawa dio un paso atrás. No había nada peor que tener a dos Iwaizumi molestos. Fue algo que aprendió años atrás en su niñez. Afortunadamente el señor Iwaizumi era alguien más tranquilo. Para su mala fortuna, él no estaba en la casa en aquellos momentos para defenderlo—. ¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida. Vive al lado, no es como si su casa quedara lejos.

El Engendro bajó la vista y murmuró algo que no llegó a entender. Oikawa pudo visualizar hasta unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

—Perdón, ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo, querido? —preguntó dulcemente la señora Iwaizumi.

—Me dan miedos los truenos —dijo con una voz un poco más clara—. Mis padres fueron a la casa de unos amigos y no quiero quedarme solo. ¿Podría pasar la noche aquí?

El Engendro los miró con ojos implorantes. Naturalmente la señora Iwaizumi cayó al instante.

—Por supuesto que sí, no tienes que ni pedirlo. —Tomó una de sus manos—. Ven, voy a prepararte un baño bien caliente para que entres en calor. Lamentablemente el único futón demás que tenemos lo va a usar Tooru, pero estoy seguro que a Hajime no le molestará compartir la cama contigo.

—¿¡Qué!?

Iwaizumi asintió. El Engendro sonrió. Oikawa se quedó horrorizado. Parecía ser el único presente que se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Tomó el brazo de su estrella una vez que los otros dos se hubiesen alejado.

—No puedes, Iwa-chan.

—Deja ya de molestar, es solo una noche. ¿O qué propones? No creo que quieras quedarte sin cama en una noche tan fría. Y no —siguió hablando, interrumpiendo lo que había estado por decir al comenzar abrir su boca—, no dormiré contigo.

Hizo un puchero.

—No eres justo Iwai-chan. ¿Por qué lo dejas a él y no a mí?

Fue por un momento, pero pudo observar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban antes de darse vuelta.

—Cállate idiota. La respuesta debería ser obvia. Correría más peligro contigo en la cama que con él. Ahora ven y ayúdame a preparar la cena.

Parecía ser el fin de la discusión, pero él no estaba listo para darse por vencido. Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Hajime-san?

El Engendro del mal los miraba confundido. Oikawa no podía culparlo esta vez ya que ninguno de los dos había mencionado su acuerdo durante la cena. Seguro que no se imaginaba un desarrollo así.

—Oikawa se ofreció a dormir contigo. Fue mi insistente. —Iwaizumi le lanzó una mirada cortante y significativa desde el piso. Él simplemente sonrió desde su cama—. Si te molesta siéntete libre de golpearlo.

—¡Iwa-chan!

El Engendro frunció el entrecejo y lo miró molesto. A regañadientes se acostó con él en la cama de Iwaizumi. A Oikawa le habría gustado contarlo como una victoria, pero dormir con aquel demonio le impidió hacerlo, especialmente cuando cada tanto recibía un golpe suyo, por lo que en su mente no pudo evitar contarlo como otra cosa más que un empate. Fue un sufrimiento mutuo.

Oikawa: 2; Engendro del mal: 1.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquel no fue sino el inicio de varias confrontaciones entre ambos por la atención de Iwaizumi. Haciendo uso de su apariencia inocente así como las ventajas de su edad, el Engendro del Mal solía salirse con las suyas en muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando lo acusaba de que lo trataba mal frente a sus compañeros durante las prácticas. No obstante, Oikawa siempre lograba mantener el marcador a su favor. En estos momentos se encontraba 10 a 8, siendo la última batalla una derrota después de que el muy maldito se hubiera llevado toda su ropa a su casa, dejándolo sin nada mientras se bañaba después de su última práctica.

El estar presente en las prácticas se estaba convirtiendo en una gran molestia. ¡Incluso decía que quería acompañarlos en su campamento de entrenamiento! Por fortuna el entrenador se negó al decir que la escuela no podía hacerse responsable de él durante el viaje. Sin embargo, aún debía hacer algo para deshacerse de aquel demonio de una vez por todas. Las buenas noticias es que él ya había ideado un plan perfecto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquel día parecía en un primer momento cualquier otra práctica común y corriente para la Secundaria Aoba: Kazuhiko se encontraba sentado en su lugar de siempre animando a Iwaizumi, Oikawa se comportaba engreídamente e Iwaizumi a cada rato debía golpearlo para traer sus pies a la tierra y el resto practicaba como siempre. No obstante, todos podían sentir que pronto pasaría algo. Desde que empezó la práctica su capitán no había buscado pelea con el vecino de Iwaizumi, incluso había ignorado sus intentos de acaparar la atención del as. Oh, sí, algo grande estaba por suceder, la sonrisa engreída de Oikawa prácticamente lo delataba. Los jugadores sentían un poco de pena por aquel chico que creía que había ganado la batalla del día. Tal vez si se tratara de otra persona harían algo para advertirle, pero al tratarse de alguien con una personalidad tan parecida a la de su capitán, sus intentos de parecer inocente ya habían dejado de surtir efecto en ellos. Además sus peleas por la atención de Iwaizumi ya se habían vuelto molestas. Fuera lo que fuese que Oikawa haya ideado, esperaban que esto marcase el fin de sus competiciones durante las prácticas.

—¡Kazu-chan!

Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta del gimnasio. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo por unos momentos para mirar a la persona que había llegado momentos antes. Por el rabillo de sus ojos varios pudieron observar a Kazuhiko congelarse en su asiento. La persona que había entrado, y que estaba caminando en dirección a su entrenador, era una mujer en sus cuarenta de apariencia similar a la del joven. Todos pudieron deducir que ella probablemente sería su madre. Alguno le habría preguntado a Iwaizumi, pero el joven se había ido momentáneamente a entregarle unos papeles al director por pedido del entrenador.

—Lo siento mucho, señor. No tenía idea que mi hijo viniera aquí todos los días a interrumpir su práctica. Realmente lo siento mucho. Tú también, Kazu-chan. Discúlpate.

La mujer inclinaba una y otra vez su cabeza, e instaba a su hijo a que siguiera su ejemplo.

—¡Pero mamá…!

—No se preocupe señora. No fue ninguna molestia —intentó tranquilizarla el entrenador. A espaldas de ellos Oikawa sonría triunfalmente.

—De todas formas siento que debería disculparme. Tendría que haber prestado más atención a mi hijo. —La señora Matsumoto tomó la mano de su hijo y tiró gentilmente de él—. Nos estaremos yendo para no molestarlos más.

—¿¡Por qué mamá!? El señor dijo que no molestaba. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Oh, Kazu-chan… —Su madre lo miró con ternura—. No tienes que ocultarlo más, lo sé todo. Tooru me lo contó ayer.

El chico dejó de mirar a su madre para ver al objeto de sus molestias, quien trataba de dar su mejor sonrisa falsa de inocencia.

—¿Qué te contó?

—Me contó el por qué vienes siempre aquí. Me dijo que amas el voleibol y cuanto admiras a Tooru. Me dijo como siempre vienes a cada práctica para animarlo y como tu sueño es llegar a ser un jugador tan excelente como él.

La mueca de horror de Kazuhiko crecía cada vez más al escuchar cada palabra.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero yo no...

—No tienes que negarlo, no hay nada malo en lo que haces. Pero procura no llevar tu fanatismo al extremo. Llevarte a casa la ropa de tu ídolo… Eso no debe hacerse.

La señora Matsumoto se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza y miró a Oikawa apologéticamente.

—No se preocupe, señora. Ya le dije que no pasó nada. Por suerte mi mejor amigo me prestó su uniforme de gimnasia. Gracias de nuevo por devolverme la ropa.

La cara de Kazuhiko estaba roja de la furia. Su madre volvió a mirarlo.

—Ahora discúlpate. Ayer me disculpé en tu nombre, pero siempre es mejor que lo haga la persona que cometió el acto.

—¿Qué? Yo no voy…

—¡Kazuhiko! —dijo con voz terminante su madre, dando no lugar a objeciones.

—Perdón —dijo él a regañadientes. Su madre asintió.

—Así está mejor. Ahora vamos o sino llegaremos tarde.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un club de voleibol que Tooru me recomendó. Me dijo que es uno de los mejores de la zona. Sus prácticas son intensas y te dejan muy agotados, pero es un ambiente muy amigable y uno de los mejores para tu edad.

—Pero… pero… —quiso protestar él, pero nada más podía salir de su boca. Con una última mirada la señora Matsumoto se despidió por los dos y se marchó, llevándose a su hijo.

Las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron y todos regresaron a practicar.

Oikawa: 11; Engendro del Mal: 8.

—Lo sabía. Realmente eres lo peor, Oikawa-san —dijo Kunimi mientras levantaba una de las pelotas que se encontraba en el piso. El resto del equipo asintió, dándole la razón. Oikawa los miró ultrajado.

—¡Cómo pueden decir eso!

Todos hicieron caso omiso a sus quejas y volvieron a hacer fila para practicar el recibimiento. Oikawa quiso hacer un puchero, pero la felicidad por haber ganado la batalla, no, perdón, la i_guerra_/i era demasiado grande como para ser arruinado frente a las críticas de su equipo. Sonriendo fue también a hacer la fila cuando un pelotazo en la cara lo detuvo.

—Auch. ¡Eso dolió, Iwa-chan! Espera, Iwa-chan… —dijo con sorpresa una vez que viera al susodicho en frente suyo—. Creí que todavía estabas con el director.

—Entregué los papeles hacía rato. Estuve desde el momento en que la señora Matsumoto contaba cuanto Kazuhiko te "admiraba".

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros—. Espera… ¡entonces sabías la verdad!

—Claro que sí. Es imposible no saber su verdadera personalidad cuando pasó la mayor parte del día con una persona tan retorcida como tú. Eres una horrible influencia, desde que te conoció empeoró.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creí que me amabas. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo antes?

—Cállate, Basurakawa. Qué clase de idiota se siente celoso porque su novio pasa tiempo con un niño de ocho años. Te mereces recibir algo de tu propia medicina.

—No acortes mi nombre de esa manera. Además me llamaste idiota a continuación…

—Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san —interrumpió de repente Kindaichi, que en algún momento de la conversación se había acercado a ellos—. El entrenador dice que dejen sus peleas de enamorados y vayan a entrenar ya con el resto.

El sonrojo esta vez no fue solo Iwaizumi sino de él también. Kindaichi se dio vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros. Oikawa rió por lo bajo. A pesar del momento vergonzoso, estaba contento que aquellas viejas prácticas, esas donde el Engendro del Mal todavía no estaba, hubiesen regresado. Su presencia sí que cambiaba las cosas.

Iwaizumi, quien parecía haber leído los pensamientos, volvió a pegarle otro pelotazo.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
